


Хоронили тёщу

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо они Брок Рамлоу.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark implied
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Хоронили тёщу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MartaAdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/gifts).



> AU, OOC, несоблюдение обычаев, неприкрытое хейтерство, подразумевается кэпостарк.
> 
> Написано по заявке: «Если Рамлоу помер — это плюс любому тексту. Если сдох в мучениях — я вам хоть кэпостарк отбечу».

— Брок Рамлоу был незаменимым… — начал Кэп, но его прервал глухой ропот голосов. — Что?

Ребята из УДАРа (при параде: в беретах и начищенных берцах) ненадолго замялись, подпихивая друг дружку локтями и пиная по голеням, потом вытолкнули-таки вперед Роллинза.

— Мудаком он был, — твёрдо произнёс тот, машинально почёсывая плохо заживающий шрам через полморды: через годик ему светила не менее пиратская повязка, чем у Фьюри. — Да и замену мы уже подобрали. С тобой ходить будем, пока Боб ранг не подтянет, а там… 

Боб охнул и отступил поглубже в толпу. Ещё не хватало. Он не потянет пасти десяток матёр… Блядь, да им того и надо — выставить перед начальством залётного лоха, а самим творить всё, что душе захочется.

— Стив, не рассусоливай, — прошипела стоящая рядом с Кэпом Вдова и многозначительно скосила глаза на гроб (закрытый, понятное дело, кому ж охота видеть, во что превратилось некогда смазливое личико). — Только без выебонов и приукрашиваний.

Кэп вздохнул и начал заново.

— Брок Рамлоу был… — Он запнулся, но всё же продолжил: — Мудаком с большой буквы. Гражданских считал быдлом, низших по званию — вторым сортом, а женщин вообще не считал за людей.

Рядом с Бобом кто-то шепнул: «Да чё этих дырок…», после чего раздался звук, будто кому-то врезали под дых, и снова стало слышно только Кэпа. А тот заливался соловьём… 

— …хуй на безопасность своих людей, упускал в брифингах и отчётах важные детали операций. Не было случая, чтобы этот агрессивный скот доставил допрашиваемого в кабинет неповреждённым. У меня на столе — два ящика неподшитых жалоб от сослуживцев Брока Рамлоу ожидают графологической экспертизы, потому что он настолько всех запугал, что вы боитесь подписываться.

Кэп некстати дёрнулся, когда Вдова снова на него шикнула: «Закругляйся».

— В общем, мудаком жил, мудаком хороним. Ну и хуй с ним.

Бойцы захлопали. Кэп подхватил концы шнуров со своей стороны, поднял взгляд… Чей-то ботинок придал Бобу ускорение, и он вылетел вперёд, обречённо принимая один из двух оставшихся концов. Второй взял Роллинз.

Опускали быстро, не особо заботясь об аккуратности. По крышке застучала слежавшаяся земля.

— Это тебе от всех женщин ЩИТа, — ласково пропела Вдова, поддела в яму ногой нехилый ком глинозёма и добавила сверху смачный плевок.

Каждый следующий счёл своим долгом повторить этот ритуал, хотя когда дошла очередь до Боба, у него настолько пересохло во рту, что пришлось имитировать.

Слой земли всё увеличивался, его прихлопывали лопатами и снова досыпали, пока он не стал сначала вровень с окружающим газоном, а потом не образовал неровный холмик примерно по колено высотой. Рядом со свежей могилой остался прямоугольник чуть пожухлой примятой травы и группа людей в чёрной форме (кроме Кэпа, который даже теперь не изменил полосам и звёздам).

— Молодцы, — похвалила их Вдова, со всех сторон оглядев могилу. — Айда бухать за упокой.

Ребята потянулись за ней к выходу с кладбища, прицельно отпихивая с пути Боба, так что в итоге ему пришлось подниматься и отряхиваться. Кэп почему-то тоже не торопился уходить и задумчиво глядел себе под ноги, пока Боб громкими хлопками сбивал с формы травинки, землю и пыль.

Боб закончил отряхиваться, но хлопки не прекратились. Только стали немного глуше. Боб прислушался, крутя головой, и вдруг замер. Глянул на Кэпа, отошедшего наконец от могилы и сжимающего в руке старкфон с таким видом, будто раздумывал, не забить ли на поминки и не вызвать ли к воротам кладбища машину.

— Ты не слышал? — спросил у него Боб. — Звук… Будто зовёт кто.

Тот склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь. Нахмурился. Помотал головой и усмехнулся.

— Земля оседает и шуршит. Это нормально. — Кэп пожал плечами. — Пойдём, а то они нас тут бросят.

По дороге к воротам кладбища Кэп несколько раз притормаживал, будто желая обернуться, хотя неровный стук, скрежет и глухие выкрики, с которыми оседала земля над свежей могилой, стали совсем неразличимы всего через несколько шагов.


End file.
